Brotherhood of Darkness (Star Wars)
The Brotherhood of Darkness is an evil organization in the Star Wars universe. The Brotherhood was a group of Sith which rose to power in the last decade of the Galactic Republic's Dark Age. Founded by Jedi Master Skere Kaan, the Brotherhood took the place of the fragmented Sith Empire after slaughtering many of its most powerful lords. Forming the Dark Army, a force of warriors and soldiers meant to rain fire upon Republic worlds, the Brotherhood existed under the leadership of the Sith Council of Lords, constantly warring with the Jedi Order's Army of Light until both armies were utterly decimated at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. History Formed by Dark Lord of the Sith Skere Kaan, the Brotherhood of Darkness was created to replace the failing structure of the New Sith Empire. Where feudal warlords waged wars across the galaxy, Kaan sought to organize the Sith into a single army capable of destroying the Jedi and the Republic in short order and finally ending the war. To accomplish this, Kaan appointed his rivals and closest allies as Dark Lords as well and assembled a Sith Council to direct the movements of the army and train new Sith in the ways of the dark side of the Force. In addition to this makeshift Council, the Brotherhood leadership afforded the title of Sith Lord to a number of other high ranking Sith who were tasked with leading the armies and fighting the Army of Light. Having trained at the Sith academy on Korriban, these Sith Lords had demonstrated their potential early on, lest they be dispatched to a lesser academy elsewhere in the galaxy. After achieving their rank, Sith Lords would siege star systems and claim them for the Brotherhood and themselves. Collectively they were considered by Lord Kaan to be the greatest asset of the Brotherhood in its war against the Jedi. Like most armies, the Brotherhood of Darkness had a very clear and defined structure, ranging from powerful Sith Lords to the lowliest infantryman. In the leadership position, Sith Lords commanded various parts of the army, assisted by specialized Sith adepts who received training at various academies across Sith-controlled space. Sith adepts and acolytes were apprentices who had only just begun to receive instruction in the ways of the dark side. They trained under more experienced Sith at the Dathomir Academy and the Iridonia Academy. Sith assassins and spies, whose primary purpose was to kill or capture Jedi, turned over their captives to high-ranking Sith Lord's who would torture them until they either died or fell to the dark side and joined the Brotherhood. The assassins and spies were trained at the academies on Ryloth, Umbara, and Nar Shaddaa. In the field, Sith Warriors and Marauders focused on combat and led infantrymen into battle. They were trained to fight the Jedi on Honoghr, Gentes, and Gamorr. The infantry was made up of non-Forceful beings and formed the bulk of the army. They were divided into units composed of four squads, each containing a TC-17-equipped sniper and an interference box. They had their own officers in charge, however, they came under the overall command of a Sith Lord. One such unit was the Gloom Walkers who came under the jurisdiction of Sith Lord Kopecz. Gallery The Brotherhood of Darkness Insignia.png|The symbolic insignia of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Navigation Category:Cults Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Dark Forms Category:Organizations Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists